moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Relics of Old
The Mad Merchant Returns See the book: Tales of Lordaeron It was far out of the way, yet somehow, the familiar silhouette of the gnomish trader returned to the Remnants. The business had been rough, but upon seeing the eyes of interest from the Remnants, the gnome perked up immediately. After some bartering, the trader sold to the Remnants a few items. Among them was a map of Old Tirisfal Glades, and a storybook that the trader claimed, had been given to him by a dying forsaken in Darrowshire. Days later, noticing there were runes upon the back of the book. Antoinette was able to decipher it. It seemed then, there were secrets about the storybook that needed to be delved into. Going on a hunch, the Remnants followed the story of the Three Pennies - the first tale in the storybook the Remnants purchased from the Trader. Recalling a certain house beside Lordamere Lake, Antoinette led the Remnants on. Walking along the southern shoreline, the Remnants arrived at an abandoned house along Lordamere lake. Following the story, Arlethvan and Clement charged into the small, dark house to investigate the floorboards, eventually destroying them to reveal a small box containing two silver coins. The Cardinal explains the two coins were minted on the day of Terenas Menethil's crowning - these were special coins, limited in supply and value. Tucking the discovered treasures away, the Remnants looked towards the north at Fenris Keep. Following the story, they arrived at the abandoned complex. It was there that Ysiah covered a small plot of disturbed earth beneath a tree, tucked away in a corner of the keep. Digging through the soil, the Remnants came across what seemed like a shallow grave with two round indentations etched into the plaque of the site. Slipping the two coins into the stone plaque, the plaque has a way to reveal a single sheet of parchment paper. Upon exposing the paper to the Light, the ink hidden enough surfaced, revealing a partially drawn map of...somewhere. The Three Sisters After reviewing the story of the Three Sisters in the Tales of Lordaeron, the Remnants decided to investigate Deadwind Pass, where they believe was the place the third sister went to in the story. Exiting the gloom of Darkshire and Duskwood, the Remnants found themselves standing in an even gloomier mountain of Deadwind Pass. There, what life that dwelled in Darkshire vanished completely. Before the group was a bleak landscape - colorless mountains, barren paths, even the wind felt devoid of life. Deadwind Pass Several Remnants reported hearing haunted yowls from deep in the pass, while others heard only the wind. Their attentions were distracted however by the smell and noise of sizzling, dropping fatty meat roasting over a fire. Hunger struck them, and overwhelmed by the scent, one Remnant charged forward with abandon. The sizzling meat came from a trio of ogres, seemingly camping in the pass. Upon charging into the three, the ogre ceased their drinking and eating and retaliated with clubs and tankards. The Remnants fought back, and after taking a few hits to the head, defeated the ogres and took their prized meat. A few Remnants felt remorse, however, and offered the ogres conjured bread as a consolation. After some small talk, the ogres pointed out that one of their own had caught a kitten and had thrown it into the river earlier. Realizing that the cat may have been the source of the yowling, the Remnants moved south, further into the pass. The Remnants reached the end of the pass and the river at the bottom of the valley. There they found the aforementioned kitten and rescued it from the river. The kitten gradually led the Remnants to the cemetery behind Karazhan tower where it was discovered that the golden claws in the story were worn by one of the statues in the cemetery - a lady playing the lyre. Desolace Following the story of the Three Sisters, the Remnants found themselves heading towards Desolace where it is believed the second item was hidden. Arriving in Feathermoon Stronghold, the party was granted loaner sabers as a means of travel. Some took to the trained mounts well. Others - especially the Rendorei, not so much. Moving northwards, the Remnants passed through the twin pillars - enormous, flat top mountains believed to be the obelisks mentioned in the story. Renewed with faith that they were on the right path, the Remnants charged forward into the oasis of Desolace - the Cenarion Wildlands. Upon arriving in the lush green valley that was once a kodo's graveyard, the Remnants started to comb the lands. The local druids were questioned, and while one of them did mention the coming of a forsaken visitor a year previous, not much substantial information could be had. Gradually, it was noticed that certain plots of earth in the oasis was disturbed, prompting Antoinette to search via her tracking hound. The hound quickly picked up a scent and hurtled off, only to end up bowling the Cardinal over. Indignant, Antoinette began searching the lake northeast of the oasis, only to discover a large wooden chest buried in the mud at the bottom of the lake. It took great effort and a few near-drownings on the Remnants' part. But upon retrieving the chest from the bottom of the lake, the party's hard work was paid off with the discovery of the second relic of the story. Howling Fjord Going off on a hunch, the Remnants traveled to the Howling Fjord. Going off of even fewer clues than the Desolace hunch, the Remnants docked at the Kalu'ak outpost of Kamagua. Taking the Ancient Lift upwards to the mainland, the party was given flying mounts by the Kalu'ak, on the condition of these animals, abandoned by passing adventurers, would be set free after their task. Taking off into the skies - some with more difficulty than others - the Remnants scoured the Fjord. Far to the east, Caldmere Lake, various outposts, to the west, the Apothecary Camp and Chillmere Coast...nothing were left alone. Facing local hostilities, Doctor Jones' party was forced beat a hasty retreat, only to be pointed elsewhere in their search. Elsewhere, Gaytheil and Antoinette's search has taken the two far away from the Fjord, going as far as Grizzly Hills and the lands beyond. It all seemed naught until Myrras' mount charged over a large spiders' colony in the northwestern end of the Fjord. There, the man fell prey to the nets. Calling for aid, half the party answered, only to be caught in the silvery nets themselves. It was then that Myrras discovered the location of the third item - the Silver threads. Hidden among the real spider webs was the fake one, woven by the Silver Threads mentioned in the story. With renewed hope and perhaps, a healthy dose of arachnophobia, the Remnants cut through the webs and beat the spiders back. As they come across the fake web, they wasted no time in cutting it down, picking it off the ground...and running away. With the last of the three items procured. The Remnants was able to piece the three items together, to create the original relic - a golden Lyre of magical properties. Deep Blue Sea A Field Report from Doctor Minnesota Jones Although entirely capable of manning a submersible, while unable to do so for political/financial reasons, Dr. Minnesota Jones boldly led the team assembled from the Remnants into the yellow submarine piloted by the gnome Cogglespin of The Explorers' League. Upon finding the giant limpet as described by the Magus Senate, all those keen of eye could make out the banners. Dr. Minnesota Jones, whose name is synonymous with adventure, immediately recognized the marking on the banners as that of The Reliquary. A fiendish organization of elves, hell-bent on recovering lost magical relics, artifacts, artifacts or otherwise for the sole use of power. These elves deserved no mercy, and it was agreed to bring the submersible around to the -rear- entrance to find out more. Dr. Jones, employing the best of his stealth, pinned down the first elven lookout with a signature move learned in the second floor of the Lion's Pride Inn. With assistance from Gaytheil Sunstrike and Tistan Silverwind, Kora Deathwhisper was able to kill the first of the elves. Dr. Minnesota Jones, the supposed brother of the bookworm Harrison Jones, was keen to pick out the sound of more elves ahead. Although not completely fluent in Thalassian except through the tongue, Jones was distinctly aware that the elves were mocking his character. Thus, working out a plan of action among the group, the next group of three elves was successfully incapacitated, killed, or otherwise eliminated. Beginning the interrogation of the last survivor through means of brute force, pistols, the threat of brain melting, and ravishing ears (Tistan Silverwind's idea), the group was able to ascertain that the High Examiner himself had sent this expedition! Knowing full well that this only meant trouble, Jones boldly scouted forth ahead of the group to examine the danger. Through foul trickery, however, the valiant Doctor was entrapped in an arcane binding by none other than Master Examiner Renell Dawnblade (First Class)! and his band of compatriots! From the sands of Uldum to the wastes of Storm Peaks, Dawnblade and Jones have crossed swords time and time again, with each new encounter being more daring than the last! Fortunately, the Remnants were not faint of heart with Myrras Steelfell ramming himself into the elf with haste. Regrettably by this time the bastard in the red fedora had sized up Dr. Jones' throat, dealing a MORTAL WOUND to the artery although the Cardinal Adamant and Arlethvan and others ensured the good Doctor did not end his adventures quite yet. Knowing full well he would soon suffer the full wrath of the expedition, Dawnblade made a hasty escape through vile magics. Leaving the door unopened... Although the writer has been informed that an attempt was made to decipher the runes and possibly blow the limpet to the surface through a surgical explosion, he cannot confirm or deny this at this time given the large loss of blood. Mystery abounds! Who will open the door?!? What is inside?!? Only one thing is for certain, ADVENTURE AWAITS! Return to the Deep Blue Sea The Remnants returned to the locked door after defeating the Reliquary Elves just nights before. With Jones out of commission for a time while healing, Ashley Sluthand jumped in to help out the Remnants under the League of Explorers. As discovered the previous night, the strange language on the door may be able to be opened with the Golden Lyre that had been found in pieces throughout Desolace, Howling Fjord and Deadwind Pass. Receiving the Lyre from Pinchy, Niklos took his time playing the harp. After several moments, and the area tilting to the side and causing the Remnants to be unbalanced, the door finally opened and immediately the room jolted back to normal, knocking the Remnants to the ground. Gaytheil, Tistan, and Ashley walked into the room to find a bookshelf. It was filled to the brim with books and scrolls, some odd boxes around that had been stacked in neat piles of varying sizes. Around the bookshelf were ornaments; small porcelain statues of women, horses, and Knights. An odd bust of whom was assumed to be a noblewoman and a large cylindrical tank which sported several old swords, a walking stick, and a staff. Against the book shelf on another side of the room, among more boxes, were several large, thin panes the size of windows. These were wrapped in brown paper and string. However, this discovery led to an argument between the Remnant's and the Explorer's League. Despite the original deal, Gaytheil and Ironhew, the Dwarven woman representing the League, had come to their own deal: The Explorer's League would take the weapons found and the rest returns to Easthaven with the Remnants. Sealing the deal, Ironhew agreed that if anything of interest was found with the weapons, Gaytheil and the Archivum would be notified. With this deal finalized, the items were loaded onto the submarine and the Remnant's returned to Easthaven. Story still ongoing Artifacts and Relics See RoL Forum Category:Remnant of Lordaeron Category:The Archivum Category:Events